Collection of One-shots and Drabbles
by Call-Me-Ryuzaki
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles revolving around Kagome Higurashi and Levi Ackerman.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n:_**

_This is my first time writing a drabble, at least I'm pretty sure it's a drabble?_

_Google said it was like 100 words exactly._

_I mean, it's not exactly 100 words. _

_I'm doing my best TT^TT_

_Tell me what you think._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She never directly met the man, only worked with his sister, Petra Ral. She signed most of her paychecks for babysitting her little girl. When she received her monthly check from Petra, it wasn't signed by her.

"Who's Levi Ackerman?" Kagome had asked as she inspected the name. She was so absorbed the way it was written, It was the most beautiful form of cursive she'd ever seen, she didn't notice Petra tense.

"My brother," she answered, "Sometimes when I can't afford to pay you for your hard work, pays you."

"Ah," and she didn't question it.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone loved Petra. She was sweet, kind, and caring. Kagome admired her. She was loyal to her boyfriend, Erwin Smith.

Kagome met him once when she was patiently waiting for Petra. He entered the office with a bouquet of roses and a balloon.

They made light conversation as they waited for the same person.

"What are the roses and balloons for?" she had asked.

"They're for my girlfriend, Petra!" he gave her a charming grin.

"Is it her birthday or something?"

Erwin shook his head. "No, I just wanted to surprise the woman I love."

Kagome could hardly contain her giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaeda was the sweetest little girl. Kagome loved babysitting her. Her eyes were a soft brown color and her hair was a deep ebony. She was unsure who the father was. Kaeda didn't resemble Erwin in the slightest.

It wasn't any of her business anyway.

"Gome…" Kaeda tugged on the end of her skirt, "Will you color with me?" she asked the blue eyed girl.

"Of course!" Kagome couldn't say no to 5 year old child. "She's too precious for this world!"

Kaeda had Kagome wrapped around her finger and she was one hundred percent okay with that.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sighed as she watched the couples around her. She was a female and longed for the connection the other couples had. All the men she had encountered only wanted to bed her. Nothing more.

"Don't worry, Kags," her best friend Hanji slapped her back, "You'll find that special someone!"

"Yeah…"

In truth she was scared of being with the wrong person. She was scared of being used and then tossed in the trash as if she was nothing but a piece of garbage.

"Come on kid," Hanji laughed as they continued browsing the books of the library. She really needed a good book to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome met Hanji Zoe while she was running away from a few guys in lab coats. The two of them collided into one another and Kagome suddenly found herself being dragged along with the woman. She laughed the whole time they chased them.

"Why are they after you?" Kagome asked once they were free.

"I stole their samples," Hanji stuck out her tongue as she presented a vial of some kind of green liquid. At the look of horror on her face Hanji explained further, "They're my co-workers and wouldn't let me examine it!"

"But.."

"Come on I'll treat you to something nice as an apology."

That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome and Hanji's friendship was definitely different. Hanji was mischievous and often got in trouble with other people. Kagome was the one to bail her out of any sticky situation she happened to be in. Then she would turn and scold Hanji.

It was never ending and Kagome wouldn't give up their odd friendship for anything in the world.

Hanji was close with Erwin Smith, Petra's current boyfriend, and Levi Ackerman, Petra's brother. Kagome considered Erwin a good friend, however, Levi was another story. She had never met the man and was curious if she ever would.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Kaeda, it's time for a nap," Kagome literally chased the small child around the house as she laughed and ran just out of her reach.

After what seemed like eternity, Kaeda began to tire and Kagome was finally able to catch her. She lifted her into the air and grinned at her.

"Ready for a nap?" Kaeda nodded and Kagome carried her to her room.

"Will you read a story?" Kaeda let out a yawn as she wiggled her way underneath the covers.

"Sure!" Kagome walked over to her small bookshelf and picked up one of the books, "The Princess and the Pea."

And she read nearly half the book before she drifted off to sleep. Kagome smiled as she placed a small kiss on her forehead and quietly left the room.

As she walked down the stairs she heard the front door open and then close. She expected Petra, but as soon as the figure came into view, she tensed.

"Umm, who are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Levi Ackerman could only recall one moment in his life when he had felt geniuenly happy. That one moment was when his daughter was brought into this world. The day he became a father.

He felt great joy whenever the nurse handed him the small bundle. She was beautiful. That was the first time Levi had actually cried.

Kaeda Ackerman was the light of his life. Nothing else came close. Everything paled in comparison to his sweet, sweet daughter. If she'd asked it of him, Levi would move mountains for her.

Kaeda was the sole reason he was still alive.


	9. Chapter 9

His wedding day was exactly what one would imagine. Friends and family, most of them hers, all gathered together to watch their reunion. The ceremony was beautiful, Petra practically waltzed down the aisle as a path of flowers were laid before her.

And her father handed her off to him.

The wedding had cost a fortune. Petra seemed to want the most expensive decorations and cake. Levi wasn't one for celebrations and didn't exactly want anything spectacular like they had done. It appeared as if Petra went all out.

And at the end of the day Petra Ral had become Petra Ackerman.


	10. Chapter 10

Life had been great, nothing for Levi to complain about. Petra was kind and considerate. They hardly ever saw one another. They both worked during the day and when Levi would come home, he'd normally take a shower and go straight to bed.

Sometimes the only two people he considered his friends would come over. Zoe Hanji and Erwin Smith. And then Erwin rarely showed up.

Petra went out with her friends most nights. She always left food in the fridge for him and Kaeda.

Yet, he still felt hollow on the side.

Like something was missing from his life.

And then suddenly things changed. Petra announced she was pregnant.


	11. Chapter 11

Levi began picking up more hours. He wanted to make sure he was prepared for the arrival of their child. He stocked up on diapers and baby formula. Hanji helped build a room for their kid.

On his days off Levi did as much research about parenting as he could. He even went to support groups for first time mothers.

Petra refused to go.

He smothered Petra, making sure she was comfortable and had everything she needed. He went on midnight runs whenever she asked him too.

For once, Levi felt the hollow feeling in his chest dissipate as the months went on by.


	12. Chapter 12

Kaeda Ackerman had Levi wrapped around her finger the moment he held her in his arms. He vowed that he would never let anyone harm his baby girl.

Levi took time off of work to bond with his daughter. Petra louged around, healing from giving birth. She only dealt with Kaeda when it was time to feed her and then she would hand the kid off to Levi.

Not that he minded. He was more than happy to hold his child. He thought nothing of Petras behaviour towards Kaeda.

The extra money he saved went into a savings account for his daughter. For her future. Wether she wanted to go to college or travel the world. He'd support her and make sure she was well off when she did.

And when Kaeda turned five, with a lot of convincing, Petra hired a babysitter.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes, Levi, for the hundreth time I thouroughly interviewed her and even hired an investigator to help ease your mind," Petra let out a sigh. It had taken her nearly a week to convince him that they needed a babysitter and even longer to actually find one that Levi actually trusted.

And he hardly trusted anyone with his little princess.

Kaeda ran around her room giggling in her new unicorn onesie.

"Mommy! How do I look!?" the small girl beamed.

"Adorable," she answered and ruffled Kaedas hair.

Kaeda was the spitting image of Levi.

"And?"

"And nothing," Petra answered. "She's clean. Nothing weird about her. No criminal background. She lives on a shrine with her parents. Doesn't smoke or do any kind of drugs. And apparently works part time with Sasha and Petra. She said she can talk to her boss about switching her hours to benefit us."

Levi let out a sigh and ranhis fingers through his hair, "Fine. What was her name again?"

"Kagome Higurashi."


	14. Chapter 14

He never actually met Kagome, only signed a few of her paychecks. Petra was home before he was and Kagome went home before he left the office. Levi was a little suspcious of this, Petra seemed to go out of her way to assure that he never met Kaedas babysitter.

Not that he cared.

He went over the detailed report that was provided for him when he got home. Reading over the report set Levi's mind at ease. He had nothing to worry about.

At first he thought Petra was hiding information about her. Something he would clearly disapprove of, but the report said otherwise so he pushed that thought to the side.

He even went so far as to ask Sasha and Mikasa about her.

"_Kagome is awesome!" Sasha had told him. "She's super nice and always buys me food!"_

"_Kagome?" Mikasa had given him an odd look, "She's dependable,. Does her job really well, loves the kids that come in."_

And that was all he needed to completely reassure him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Levi! Guess what!" Hanji threw open the door to his home.

He was used to Hanji barging into his home unannouced. Petra wasn't too fond of Hanji doing this, but adapted to it.

"What do you want, shitty glasses," Levi gave her an annoyed look.

"Aw look at you two, coloring!" Hanji loved the relationship he had with his daughter.

"Hanji," Levi growled.

Kaeda gace Hanji a big wave, her face stuffed with her favorite food, Mac n cheese. Hanji ruffled her hair and gave the kid a kiss on the cheek. "Have you heard, Erwin has a girlfriend!" 

Petra spit out her tea.

"And why should I care?"Levi sighed.

"Because she's a secret. He won't tell anyone who she is! Not yet anyway." Hanji threw herself next to Petra on the couch, "Isn't that weird?"

"Not really," Petra shrugged, "I mean, Erwin is a fairly attractive man. It's no surprise he found a girlfriend."

"Yeah, but you'd think he'd tell someone. Neither Levi or I know and we're his best friends!"

Petra shrugged again.


	16. Chapter 16

"And then 'Gome and me played hide and seek!" Levi couldn't help but allow a soft smile grace his handsome face as his daughter continued to rant about her babysitter.

To everyone around them, it was clear Kaeda was a daddys girl. It was no suprise Kaeda favored her father over her mother, after all, Levi was around her more than Petra. Even the babysitter spent more time with Kaeda than Petra did.

Petra hardly acknowledge either of them when she came home. She'd walk around the house, picking things up. It was as if Levi and Kaeda weren't even there. She'd talk on the phone for hours or go out with her friends as soon as Levi stepped into the house.

Levi felt a pang in his chest everytime.


	17. Chapter 17

The only light in his life was his daughter. Everything else around him was dull and gray. His eyes travelled to the lump that lay beside him. He loved Petra, but it felt like she didn't love him anymore.

What if she never had?

That mere thought shattered his already fragile heart. If it hadn't been for Kaeda, he probably would have jumped all those years ago,

Since when did his marriage become so thin? She was so close, and yet so far away.

He could feel himself shatter. Shards of his self to sharp to put together, too small to matter, but big enough to cut him into so many little pieces.

So he laid there with that empty feeling that was slowly starting to consume him.


	18. Chapter 18

Hanji was very worried for Levi, he was her best friend after all. She watched as he slowly fell apart. The others couldn't see past his facade, but Hanji knew better. Everyone else wrote it off as Levi being his usual cold self.

If only they knew.

If only she could help Levi.

He didn't talk to her about his problems. He didn't talk to anyone. He was more quiet, more distant. Hell, he didn't even insult her hardly anymore.

And that worried her.

His work became sloppy, and he always spaced out. A dull look crossed his face, as if he had lost hope.

"Levi, why not take a few days off," Hanji approached him from behind. She took a mental note of the bags that began to form beneath his eyes.

He opened his mouth to protest, but she raised her hand to stop him, "I'm not giving you a choice. Go home and get some sleep. Tell your babysitter to stay until Petra gets home. I'll let old man Pixis know."

Reluctantly, Levi nodded and he left.


	19. Chapter 19

When he opened the door to his house, he saw no one. It was silent for a moment before he heard the creaking of the stairs.

The woman paused upon noticing him.

His dull gray eyes met her bright blue ones.

"Um," she tensed, "Who are you?"

He almost forgot that he had never met her before, "Levi Ackerman."

She was confused for a moment, but it quickly clicked, "Ah, I'm so sorry! Kagome Higurashi, sir!"

"Just call me Levi," he loosened his tie and collapsed into the armchair, "Where's Kaeda?"

"I just put her down for a nap. She's such a sweetheart and speaks highly of her father." Kagome clapped her hands together.

Levi smiled softly, but did not comment.

"Forgive me for asking, but why are you home so early? I wasn't expecting Petra for another few hours. Usually I pickup, do laundry, and make dinner since you guys get home so late. I figured no one wanted to cook after a long day at work."

"The leftovers in the fridge are from you?" Levi lifted an eyebrow. He always thought Petra made them.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, even though I'm not the best cook."

"No," he paused, "They're… good."

"Really!?" She beamed when he nodded, "I'm so relieved! Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." He could really use a nice cup of tea. "_And she does the laundry? She's not our maid, she's our babysitter."_ He eyed her as Kagome prepared the tea. Many questions ran through his mind.


	20. Chapter 20

Levi and Kagome silently enjoyed their cups of tea. Levi's eyes never left her and Kagome pretended not to notice that he was staring at her. His gaze was intense.

"Why?" he suddenly asked her.

"Why, what?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you making dinner and doing laundry for a family that isn't your own?"

"It's the least I can do. When Kaeda takes her nap, I really don't have anything else to do. It's not like I have a husband and kids to go home to," Kagome finished the last bit of tea in her cup, "Besides, I enjoy doing this."


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome stayed and made idle chatter with the handsome man. He wasn't much for words and just allowed her to talk. He didn't give any indication for her to stop.

"Well," Kagome stood up from the sofa, "I should probably get going. Petra will be home soon! It was… nice talking to you Mr. Ackerman." she gave a quick bow.

"Just Levi, is fine." He collected the tea cups, and set them in the sink. He'd wash them as soon as he saw his babysitter off.

"Well then, Levi, thank you once again!"

He waved his hand, "It's fine. You've done more for us than my wife has. She's been…. Distracted lately."

"Wife…? Y-you don't mean?" Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat,_ "Surely he couldn't be talking about Petra…"_

Levi raised an eyebrow at her rigid form, "...Yes. My wife, Petra Ackerman."


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome felt her blood run cold. "B-But I thought…" she stared at him with wide, blue eyes. Her hand went over her mouth as she slowly pieced everything together.

"Are you-" "PLEASE EXCUSE ME!" Kagome grabbed her bag and dashed out the front door, running as fast as her legs would allow her to.

"_T-there's no way… sweet little Petra couldn't be c-cheating on her husband,"_ Kagome felt sick just thinking about it, _"But she's dating Erwin...and has been for the last few years!"_

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair. "Now that I think about it, Kaeda is almost the spitting image of Levi."

Ever since then, Kagome was unable to look at Petra the same way again.

Every Time she saw her smile and bat her eyelashes at Erwin, she felt sick.

Everytime the loving couple shared a loving kiss, she felt sick.

In her eyes, Petra was cleverly disguising herself as the good guy.


	23. Chapter 23

She desperately wanted to run to the Ackerman household and tell her husband everything, but she knew she couldn't do that. She would ruin their delusional marriage.

And what about Kaeda?

"Kaeda doesn't seem real fond of her mother to begin with," Kagome muttered to herself, "She always talked about her dad. Not once did I hear anything about Petra."

She sighed. She couldn't tell Levi anything. It was up to him to find out on his own.

Her phone buzzed. She winced upon seeing Petra's name light up on her screen. She really didn't want to talk to her, but she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Kagome! Are you free right now?"_

"Uh, yes…"

"_Great! I need you to come to Sina Bar! Right away!"_

"Um...Okay…?"

Petra giggled on the other line, _"I'll explain everything once you get here!"_ Then the line ended.

She reluctantly headed towards the bar.


	24. Chapter 24

Kagome sat at the bar, wondering if she should drink herself stupid. She shook her head, she didn't want to blurt out any unnecessary information in front of the other two.

Petra had invited a few of her closer friends that Kagome never really clicked with. Why she was included was beyond her. Did Petra really consider herself as a close friend?

"Okay!" Petra stepped before the five of them, "So you all know Erwin and I have been dating for quite some time."

She twiddled her thumbs as a pretty pink color dusted over her cheeks, Kagome's heart pounded in her chest.

After a dramatic pause, she held up her hand and presented a beautiful diamond ring, "He asked me to marry him!"

As the girls squealed in excitement, Kagome felt her heart drop in the pit of her stomach. She almost felt herself throw up. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"C-congrats!" Kagome forced a smile onto her face as she gave Petra a quick hug. The rest of the night went by in a blur for Kagome, she patiently waited for the rest of the girls to leave.

Petra waved them off.

"Let me walk you home, It's dangerous for you to walk home alone at this time of night," Kagome said. Petra missed the dark look in her eyes.

"What about you?" Petra looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes.

Kagome felt her hand twitch. She desperately wanted to slap that fake look off her face, "It's fine. I've taken martial arts classes!"

Petra giggled and locked arms with Kagomes.


	25. Chapter 25

Petra waved goodbye to Kagome as she stepped onto the porch of her lovely home. The home where her handsome husband and beautiful daughter lived.

Kagome grabbed her wrist, her bangs shielding her eyes from Petra.

"Kagome?"

"I met your husband," Kagome said in a low voice.

Petra stiffened, "O-of course you have! Erwin is quite lovely isn't he?" she tried to play it off.

Kagome shook her head, "You know of who I speak of, Petra Ackerman."

In an instant, Petra turned into a whole new person. One Kagome didn't recognize

Petra yanked her arm from Kagome's grasp, "Tch." she scowled and her usual sweet look dropped. She glared at Kagome, "What a pain in the ass someone like you had to find out." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"How could you do something like this to your family..?"

"Well, I might as well tell you. Not like they're gonna believe you if you said anything anyway. After all," she put on her usual fake smile that dripped with such a sweet tone, it made Kagome sick, "Who would believe you over sweet little me?"

Kagome's eye twitched.

"I wasn't planning on staying with Levi for as long as I have been. We've known each other since high school and Levi was well off. I was just a poor girl, so I did what I had to to survive in this world. I wooed Levi and we got married."

"So you never…"

"I never once loved Levi." The coldness in her eyes startled her and Kagome felt the rage boil inside of her.

"I was only planning only staying long enough to be entitled to half of his money, but then I got pregnant with Kaeda," Petra scowled, "After Kaeda was born and old enough to bottle feed, Levi took over care for her, even taking time off for her. In that time, I started a new job and met Erwin. It was love at first sight. I introduced myself with my maiden name and slipped the ring off my finger before anyone else noticed. Soon, Erwin and I started dating, of course we kept it a secret. I was planning on telling him I was married, and then he mentioned he was friends with Levi and Hanji."

Kagome silently listened to her story. Not once did her anger disappear, it only seemed to intensify.

"I knew I couldn't say anything. I knew I had to divorce Levi first."

"Why haven't you," Kagome spat. She didn't even try to hide the hate.

Petra shrugged, "Might as well milk the cow for as long as I can." She smirked before yanking the door open, "Also, consider yourself fired….Honey, I'm home!" she shot Kagome a smirk before shutting the door.


	26. Chapter 26

That night, Kagome went home and opened a bottle of vodka and drank herself stupid.

She was so angry.

Not only would she never be able to see Kaeda again, but she also lost her other job. "DAMN HER!" Kagome threw the now empty bottle at the wall, shattering it.

She called into work the next morning, the raging headache she had got the best of her. She laid in bed all day. She was upset FOR Levi.

"Damn it, being cheated on sucks…"


	27. Chapter 27

The days passed by in a blur. She picked up more shifts at her job to fill her sudden free time. She hardly had time to herself.

It was one of those rare moments when she had a (forced) day off and was visited by none other than Hanji. She practically barged into her apartment with aplastic bag.

"Yoo-hoo!" Hanji twirled the spare key around her finger as Kagome gaped at her from the couch.

"Where they hell did you get that key?"

Hanji grinned, "From atop your doorway, silly!" Hanji threw herself on the couch beside Kagome, "Heard you've been working yourself half to death."

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled.

Hanji threw a small tub of ice cream at Kagome, "What happened to the kid?"

"Petra fired me," Kagome seethed glaring fiercely at the innocent ice cream in her hand.

"Whaaaat? Weird, you guys do seem like you had a falling out," Hanji said, "What the hell happened?"

"Even if I told you, I doubt you would believe me," Kagome slumped her shoulders.

"Try me," the scientist leaned forward, her glasses giving off a glint that made Kagome feel uneasy, but her uneasy feeling was quickly overcome by anger.

And she told Hanji everything.


	28. Chapter 28

Hanji sat there with wide eyes and mouth wide open."Y-you mean Levi is married to Petra who is cheating on him with Erwin and she's only using Levi for his money?"

"Exactly!" Kagome threw her hands in the air, "I mean you wouldn't even have the SLIGHTEST idea of what was really going on. Petra plays her role perfectly."

"Damn, poor Levi. This will literally break him." Hanji's expression grew worried. "I don't know what he's going to do once he finds out. If they seperate, will Petra take Kaeda?"

"I don't think so, Kaeda adores her father. I don't think she's too fond of Petra. She did say that once she was able to be bottle fed, Levi took over care for her. So, if anything he'll take custody of her." Kagome finished off her ice cream as she said this, "But, would he give the house to her and leave with Kaeda?"

"I feel like that's a very Levi thing to do," Hanji nodded her head, "Knowing him, being in that house will only hurt him more. Levi is very much in love with Petra." Hanji crossed her arms over her chest, "I never liked her. Something about her always seemed… off."

Kagome wholeheartedly agreed with Hanji.


	29. Chapter 29

A few days had passed since Hanji had told her about Levi. She sighed, she wasn't close to Levi, but she still cared. It was a curse, but also a blessing.

She was forced to have yet another day off, Mikasa practically threw her stuff at her and ushered her out the door.

She wasn't upset with them, she knew they only cared about her well being. "Nothing I can do about it now." she shrugged and headed home.

She had just gotten comfortable when a soft knock echoed through her apartment. She didn't have any other friends other than Hanji and she would just barge in with the (stolen) key she had.

Kagome removed herself from the comforts of her living room couch and unlocked the door. To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

"Levi…?"


	30. Chapter 30

Before he could say anything, a pair of arms wrapped around her thighs, "'GOME!"

Kagome looked down at the small girl she had missed so dearly. Kagome laughed and swooped Kaeda into her arms and squeezed her in a tight hug, "Kaeda!"

"She begged me to take her to come see you." Levi stood awkwardly in the hallway.

"Come on in! Sorry, its kind of a mess, I picked up extra shifts now that my days are free," she sighed. She missed babysitting Kaeda.

He didn't say anything but entered her small apartment.

"It's not as nice as your house, but it does have an extra bedroom!" Kagome beamed, "Convenient when Hanji shows up unannounced and decides to stay over for a few days."

"Yeah," he knew how that was all too well.

"'Gome! I brought some new colors and books!" Kaeda pulled out a brand new coloring book and a box of crayons.

"Woah!" Kagome awed at them, "Wouldn't want them to go to waste, lets color!"

Kaeda giggled and put them on the coffee table and opened to a random page. She scooted the book over so that it was in the middle of them. Levi sat on the couch.

"Why were you fired?" he finally asked the question that plagued his mind.


	31. Chapter 31

Kagome's smile dropped, but she kept coloring on the page beside Kaeda, "We had a… falling out." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

"A falling out?"

"Yeah," Kagome swallowed thickly, it wasn't really her place to reveal Petra's secrets. It wasn't like Levi was going to believe her anyway. "I can't really tell you any specific details because it's not really my place…"

Levi nodded in understanding.

"But, let's just say I discovered something I shouldn't have and we got into an argument about it and ended our friendship." Kagome wasn't the least bit upset about losing Petra as a friend.

"I… see…" he mumbled. Levi leaned into the cushions and stared at the ceiling. A dreadful feeling filled his stomach.

He didn't push the subject anymore.


	32. Chapter 33

"Levi…" Kagome gasped and ushered him inside. She ran to her bathroom and grabbed a towel and handed it to him, "What happened to you? Why are you soaking wet?"

He said nothing, didn't even meet her worried gaze.

"The bathroom is the first door on the right, change into something dry. I'll make some hot tea." Levi nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

Kagome quickly started boiling some water. She paced in front of her stove as she waited for the water and for Levi.

It felt like eternity when he finally emerged in dry clothes, just in time for the tea to finish. "Here, have a seat," he sat down at the table and Kagome placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him. She sat across from him with her own cup.

"How long have you known…?" He finally lifted his eyes to look at her and Kagome felt her heart shatter into a billion pieces.

He looked _broken_.


	33. Chapter 34

"I've known for a while…" she mumbled, slumping her shoulders.

"Why didn't you say anything?" His tone was harsh, but Kagome paid no mind to his tone.

"How could I?" she responded in a whisper, "If I had told you everything from the moment I found out, would you have believed me? A girl that you had only met once?"

He said nothing. His eyes dropping to his tea, he took a sip and sighed as the liquid warmed him from the inside.

"How did you find out?"

"I… I wanted to surprise her. So, I left work early, bought some of her favorite flowers and went home…. A-and she and Erwin were…" he paused swallowing the lump in his throat, "on the couch…."

Kagome felt tears form in her eyes as she listened to him.

"Erwin looked just as shocked as I did…She tried to explain, but I ignored her and left. And here I am…" he mumbled the last bit. "I didn't know where else to go, and then I remember what you told me.

"Levi…" She was almost ashamed to feel flattered

"What did she say to you…"

"Are you sure you want to know…?" He hesitated before nodding, "Well…."

And she told him everything. From Petra and Erwins office romance, to the night she confronted Petra. Levi said nothing as he silently listened to Kagome speak.

"I… see…" he let out a bitter laugh, "Damn it, Levi…" he whispered as a tear slid down his cheek.

"You can stay as long as you like, the spare bedroom is yours to use," Kagome gathered the dishes and quickly washed them out. "I can't really provide you with any clothing, however."

"Thanks," he muttered, "I'm going to turn in for the night, excuse me." He stood from the table and walked off.

Kagome stayed up late that night going over everything that happened. And on that rainy night, Kagome made a vow.

"_I won't let anyone else hurt you ever again, Levi."_


	34. Chapter 35

Things were a lot different since Levi began staying with her. He was more cold and hardly spared her a glance. In any other situation, Kagome would have been upset about this, but she knew he just locked himself away to avoid being hurt.

He left for a few hours and returned with a duffel bag of his clothes.

She had heard from the others that Erwin was avoiding her, but no one knew why. No one but Kagome, Levi, Erwin and Petra.

Anything Kagome cooked, Levi hardly touched, said he wasn't hungry. However, Kagome wasn't buying and quite frankly, she was starting to get a little angry over it.

Another week passed and her eye twitched as she stared at his untouched plate of food. "Alright, that's it," she grabbed the plate full of food and stomped towards the room he occupied.

She understood that Levi was hurt, more so than she could ever imagine, but not eating was unhealthy. He didn't leave his room hardly, not even to work. She giggled the doorknob, locked.

"Tch." Kagome slammed her foot against the door of his room. The door nearly flew off the hinges as she stepped into the room. He stared at her with wide eyes before giving her a cold glare.

"What the fuck!"

"Levi Ackerman, if you don't finish everything on this plate I will force feed you!" she all but yelled at him.

It took a great amount of self control to not just cave in right then and there. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him as if he were a child and tell him everything was going to be okay. He was pale and his once steely gray eyes were dull and cold with dark bags beneath them.

"I'm not hungry," he said.

"Like hell you aren't!" she snapped, "We don't waste food here, I don't work my ass off everyday to have my cooking just tossed in the trash, which I've been doing for a hot minute."

"If it's money you want, I'll gladly give it to you," he fiercely growled.

"_Stand your ground, Kagome!"_ Kagome was right in his face seconds jabbing her index finger in his chest, "I am not some cheap whore who would be so selfish as to use you for your money! Don't you _**dare **_mistake me for Petra Ral, Levi Ackerman. I am Kagome Higurashi. Ka-go-me! No one else!

I did NOT allow you to stay here so I can steal your money! I am allowing you to stay here because I care about you damn it! Not once since you began living here have I asked you for a dime. Now, eat your damn dinner before I MAKE you eat it!" She shoved the plate of food into his arms and left the room, slamming the door in the process.

Levi was left alone in his room once more.


	35. Chapter 36

He had never seen Kagome so angry before, but he knew she was right. He hadn't touched anything she had made. He forced himself to eat everything on that plate.

The next day, as dinner rolled around the smell of Kagome's cooking drifted throughout the small apartment, he found his stomach growling. Opening the door of his bedroom was a tray with a cup of tea and a warm plate of food. Instead of just leaving it there, like he normally did, he picked the tray up and joined Kagome at her small table.

They sat in an oddly comfortable silence.


	36. Chapter 37

Kagome was more than happy to see Levi emerge from his room and even more so went he sat down and actually ate.

"I,um," he began, "wanted to apologize…"

"For what?"

"For the other day."

"Oh…" she smiled, "It's okay! I may have overreacted!"

They made small talk, and by small talk, Kagome did all the talking and Levi just listened, nodding his head every now and then to indicate he was listening.

She completely understood that Levi was still trying to heal, she wasn't expecting him to forget about everything within a few weeks. She was still worried about his mental health, but even something as little as joining her at the table for dinner was enough to ease her mind for the time being.


	37. Chapter 38

A few more weeks passed, he had heard nothing from Petra, or anyone for that matter. Erwin had tried to contact him a few times in the beginning, but gave up after a few days. Levi would speak to him when he could handle it.

"Kagome…" Levi said her name so softly, it made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy.

"Y-yes?" she looked up at Levi who had stepped in between her and the television.

He took a deep breath, "Will...you go with me?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Go where?"

His eyes grew hard and the tone of his voice sent shivers running down her spine, "To file a divorce."

"S-Sure… I'll just go change really quick." Kagome untangled herself from her blankets and rushed to throw on something presentable.

Ten minutes later, the two of them were heading towards the courthouse. Levi quickly dialed a number and waited for the line to pick up.

"_Levi! Please, allow me to explain!" _Kagome recognized the voice on the other end. Petra.

"Meet me at the courthouse ASAP." and he ended the line without giving her the chance to say anything else.

Kagome kept her mouth shut, not entirely sure what to say.


	38. Chapter 39

Levi impatiently waited for his soon to be ex wife to arrive. Kagome sat in one of the chairs and watched as he paced back and forth.

"What's going to happen after this divorce?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to get my things and store them until further notice. And then I'm going to take custody of Kaeda."

Kagome sighed, "Man, I better start looking for a three bedroom house."

With that statement, Levi stopped in his tracks and stared at her, "What do you mean…?" he already knew the answer.

Kagome smiled as she met his gaze, "Like I'm going to abandon you just because you're filing for a divorce. If I'm being honest, it has been nice having someone else living with me. It used to be so… lonely. I know, it's probably selfish of me to actually _want _to continue our living arrangement and with your daughter nonetheless."

He was silent for a moment, averting his gaze to the marble floor of the court house. "No," he finally spoke, "It's not selfish at all. I, uh, feel the same way."

Kagome could only smile at him.


	39. Chapter 40

Petra arrived shortly after their conversation ended. The soft look he had dropped in an instant and he could only look at her with cold hard eyes.

"Levi…" she began.

"Save it." he snipped.

Her eyes drifted to Kagome who innocently sat in one of the wooden chairs.

"What is _she _doing here?" She gave Kagome a nasty look.

Levi didn't spare her a glance, "I asked her to come along."

"Is that where you've been this whole time?" she growled and pointed a finger in Kagomes direction, "Staying with that… _whore_!?"

Kagome exploded and had Petra's shirt in her fist before anyone could blink. Even Levi was shocked.

"First of all, the only whore here is you," Kagome sneered, "I wasn't the one sleeping behind my husband's back for god knows HOW long. I didn't get ENGAGED while still married to another man. I wasn't the one who played everyone around me like a fiddle!"

Kagome shoved her to the ground and glared down at the terrified woman, "You brought this upon yourself. If Levi was MY husband, I'd be the luckiest woman alive! The thought of cheating on my spouse wouldn't DARE cross my mind."

Before Kagome could continue with her outburst, a security guard roughly pulled her away from Petra.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Kagome yanked her arm free from the man.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the building," he went to grab her arm to escort her out.

"Don't touch me! I can walk on my own." Kagome shot one more glare at Petra before exiting the building. "I'll be in the car," she called back to Levi.

"Ah… Okay…"


	40. Chapter 41

As soon as Kagome had finally calmed down and gone everything she had said, smacked her head on the dashboard, "Idiot! I can't believe you said all those things with him standing _right there_!"

Kagome literally wanted to tear her hair out.

"Oh boy, if this keeps up I'll fall in love with him and he doesn't need his ex-babysitter fawning over him while he's going through a divorce and soon a custody battle."

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip as she anxiously waited for Levi to return. She looked up through the window of the drivers side and made eye contact with him just as he was leaving the building

And for the first time, he gave her a genuine smile and her face lit up like a thousand suns.

"...Oh no."


End file.
